Gundam Rider Kuuga
by Nova Arcane
Summary: Yusuke Goddai is lead to a mysterious temple where he finds a mobile suit, the strike Kuuga. He uses Kuuga to fight off giant monsters, and protect humanity.


Mars, 2057

Large monsters smashed against the energy shield of the colony Artesia, the people of the colony huddle away in bunkers. The roars and strikes of the monsters could be heard even in their bunkers. Outside, the monsters converse. "Svaklar ui wer gundam?" Said a large reptilian beast in a low rumbling voice.

"Kii re wux xihooda zahae mishun youwei? Origato udoka sone nomenoi hawrk'ghukech munthreki!" Said another, a spider like creature. They continue to slam against the shield. Suddenly, the roar of jet engines was heard as a mobile suit came slamming down. The dust cleared as the mobile suit's eyes flashed red. It boosted forward, it's fist ablaze as it punched a smoking hole into one of the monsters. "Jutaro! wux bastard, yth geou svent wux kuuga!" shouted one of the monsters shouted as it attacked. The mobile suit blocked it, before kicking it with a fiery strike. The creature ignited as it flew back unleashing an unearthly howl. More and more monsters came, the mobile suit fought as many it as it could. They dog piled onto it, seemingly destroying the mobile suit.

"Strike Kuuga...Rider Surge!"

The monsters were sent flying back as a massive burst of energy emanated from the mobile suit. In seconds it destroyed the massive kaiju, before flying off. The suit travelled to a mountain far from the colony. The suit was put into a very large chamber where it powered down. The cockpit opened, and the pilot stepped out. He was wearing a suit of armor, bits of red and gold, he looked like his mobile suit. He walked up several stairs, entering a smaller chamber with a sarcophagus. He laid down inside the sarcophagus, and closed it.

Gundam Rider Kuuga Chapter 1 Revival

~943 years later~

Mars, 3000

A strange temple had been found close to the new martian colony Heisei. Archeologists have been excavating priceless artefacts, that is until they opened a small chamber. In the chamber was a sarcophagus, it had several strange markings on it, a written language that was outside on the walls of the temple. The translator came in and began reading aloud, "Do not open this, for all who do shall be cursed." They opened the sarcophagus, as they did an unhuman howl came from beneath the planet. They ran away, screaming for their lives.

New Heisei interplanetary airport, 4:05 pm (aprox.)

A young boy cries as he wanders the parking lot. "Moooommaaa! Daaaaad!" He called out, before crying again. A young man with black hair, with a puff of blonde swept off to the left walked up to the kid.

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?" He said crouching down to the kid.

"I can't find my mom and dad…" The kid said as he cried.

"No need to cry, I'll help you find them! My name's Yusuke Godai!"

"Kaze Sokudo.." The child was still upset. Yusuke had an idea.

"Did you know this year's special? It's the start of a new millenium! How are you going to celebrate that?" They began looking for the kid's parents.

"Momma said that we're going to move to mars..."

"New year, new world, new life. That's a good way to celebrate. Excuse me-" Yusuke began talking to a security officer who pointed out the young boy's parents.

"I'm going to learn 3,000 different skills by the end of this year! I've already learned three martial arts, juggling, tightrope walking, parkour, spaceship pilot-"

"MOMMA, DAD!" Kaze took off running for his parents, with Yusuke following. The family was tearfully reunited and Yusuke smiled, he felt good to help.

"Thank you so much for bringing our little Kaze back! How can we ever repay you?" Said the mother, revealed that her son was safe.

"No need, Ma'am. I was helping out someone in need!" He beamed wildly. He gave the family his number. "If you ever need help, feel free to call me!" And with that Yusuke took his leave.

Heisei Archaeological office, translator's office 11:28 pm.

A woman is seen hunched over a computer screen. Her black hair was done up in a bun, and she wore a sweat shirt and jeans. She went to go make a pot of coffee as her phone rings. She picks it up. "Hello? Oh hey Makoto, how's the temple? Really? A curse? No, I don't believe it, but I've been studying the markings on the sarcophagus, and all I've been able to decipher is "Arcle" and "Strike Kuuga", Do those mean anything to you? What!? A mobile suit!? Yusuke don't come in through the window." Yusuke had crawled in through the window, wearing a halloween mask, in an attempt to scare his old friend, Sakurako. He made a mental note to travel to Iga, Japan at some point and learn some Ninja skills, and maybe another martial art. Sakurako got off the phone, and turned to Yusuke.

"As great as it is to see you Yusuke, I have to head to the Kurougatake temple, they just made an amazing discovery!" Sakurako began packing her things, as Yusuke follows her out. "I can drive us on my bike." Yusuke said, getting excited. He was always one for learning new things, and this discovery sounds interesting. They get onto his motorbike, and they take off for the temple.

Kurougatake Temple, 3:07 am

A man in a cloak walks into the temple. The archaeologists try to stop him, but he sends them flying with every strike. Many are badly injured, and three are killed. He scours the temple but is unable to find what he's looking for.

"lleisgar, sia sotiri. svent wer urthalre named kuuga." Several large earthquakes began happening as the cloaked figure dissappears.

The Road To Kurougatake, 4:00 am.

The road began to tremble violently as they drove towards the temple. They heard several horrifying screeches as they looked in horror as several large monsters rose from the ground.

"We have to get to the temple!" Shouted Sakurako so that Yusuke could hear her. He picked up the speed as they made it to the temple. The police were there, and were freaking out. Yusuke and Sakurako were stopped by a detective. "I'm afraid you two can't enter the temple right now." Said the man. He had short black hair, that spiked out a little and serious looking blue eyes. "I'm this team's head translator! Let us in or I will place You under arrest!" Sakurako had no time for obstacles. They pushed past the detective. 'Hey, Wait!" He called out after them as he followed them. Sakurako went to the sarcophagus chamber, reached in said fancy coffin and grabbed a belt. "Here Yusuke, put this on." she said handing him the belt. He put it on, knowing better than to question her when she's like this. They travel down some stairs as they reach a large chamber where a mobile suit was being kept. Yusuke studied it with his eyes. It's torso was primarily Silver with little bits of black, the arms and legs were primarily black, with hints of silver. His eyes were drawn to it's, and he felt a fire burning deep within that mobile usit. They walk up to it, and the cockpit opens up for Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you have to do this." Sakurako said, staring him in the eyes. Yusuke looked from her to the suit's eyes, and back to her. He steeled himself and entered. He sat down and strapped himself in, as the cockpit closes and the control panel locks into place in front of him, and slides into place. It's dark, and silent. The belt Sakurako gave him began to glow. He grabbed the controls and took a deep breath. The mobile suit started. The display screen flashed it's name, "Strike Kuuga: Growing."

The cameras came on as the suit's eyes flashed red. The temple began opening up, as he moved the suit out. The controls were fairly simple, he moved the left stick forward to move, and the right to move the head. He Walked towards the giant monsters. He looked around, noticing pedals on the floor. He pressed it and felt the mobile suit shoot forward as he activated the boosters. Now cruising towards the monsters he figured he should find the weapons system. He had several buttons on his control console. He pressed one, which caused the suit to punch forward. "So you're a fighter? Awesome, Let's go Kuuga!" He picked up speed, now soaring towards the monsters. He came rushing up with a large left hook into one of the monsters, knocking them away, before sending one flying with an uppercut. One wrapped up Kuuga in webs, before slamming the suit into a mountain. The strike kuuga broke free and dashed away. "Ranged, weapons, ranged weapons! They have to be here somewhere!" Yusuke pulled the trigger on his left control stick causing the system to take control. Energy built up in the fist before it punched forward with enough force to cause the monster to explode. A monster roared in anger as it clawed at kuuga. Yusuke grimaced as he felt the tremors of the claws, he pushed a few buttons, which caused The strike kuuga to throw the monster into the air. He pulled the trigger on the right stick, causing Kuuga to do a super strong kick destroying the monster. The other monsters ran away in fear. "yth geou qe spical, mrith hesi meageari!" Shouted one, before it turned tail and ran. The mobile suit turned to face the Heisei Colony and yusuke smiled. He was a hero.


End file.
